A Guilty Pleasure
by Internet KidCaffeine Addict
Summary: Sherlock comes home after a long day and finds John doing something unexpected... This is my first story. Warnings boy/boy don't like don't read


**A Guilty Pleasure **

It had been a long day when Sherlock Holmes walked through the front door of 221B. "John, where are you?" Ever since they had started dating John and he had been sharing his room so imagine his surprise when he heard John moan from upstairs.

now being the world's greatest and only consulting detective doesn't really make you immune to jealousy. So when Sherlock heard a moan come from his flatmate turned lover's old room he couldn't help but jump to conclusions.

In his mad dash to get to the door with out John (or anyone else for that matter) hearing him, he didn't even consider any other options. Or collect deductions that would help come to a better conclusion. So when he opened the door he wasn't quite prepared for the sight that awaited him.

there was John sitting on the edge of the bed, window open, wearing nothing but his red pants and a white cotton T-shirt. What Sherlock wasn't prepared for was a cigarette between his blogger's lips and the sounds occasionally coming from his mouth. When the scent of the smoke finally hit his senses, Sherlock took a sharp inhale of breath, startling John to his boyfriend's presence.

They stood there staring at each other for a long unblinking minute. Then suddenly realization came to John's eyes and he moved to put the cigarette out "no! " Sherlock yelled sounding choked, stopping him. Instead he brought it back to his lips and took a long pull, slowly puffing the smoke out. Sherlock let out a whimper and threw himself at John, erection painful at this point, taking the fag from between John's lips. Taking a drag himself and smashing their lips back together to share the smoke. They separated to look each other in the eye, "god, you're so sexy" Sherlock moaned between kisses as they fumbled with each others clothes.

When John finally rid the consulting detective of his shirt he attached his lips to Sherlock's nipple making him moan loudly.

"John... John, please... need... I need you... to kiss me.. again!" and who could deny him when he asks so prettily? John gave him a filthy kiss all teeth and tongue and soon Sherlock was a mewling, begging mess. "John, please... fuck me... Need you. PLEASE! " John grabbed some lube he had left in the bedside drawer and poured it over three fingers. He placed the first finger at Sherlock's entrance,sliding it in while slowly starting to pump Sherlock's cock with his other hand to distract him. Thrusting the finger slowly in and out as the consulting detective's body got used to the intrusion. When Sherlock started thrusting back on the digit, he inserted another, scissoring them in order to stretch him. When he could finally slide all three digits inside his lover easily, he struck that bundle of nerves that always reduced the cool and collected Sherlock Holmes into a mewling, begging puddle.

"John you bloody well better fuck me now or I'm going to finish by myself," they both knew it was a lie but it still helped to get the good doctor moving.

"hold on you bloody git! Do you want a con-"

" NO! I NEED TO FEEL YOU! JUST HURRY! " with that John slicked himself up and proceeded to thrust into his impatient boyfriend.

"uhn~ Sherlock, so... tight! You feel so good!" John picked up pace and started a fast, unforgiving rhythm. Knowing that neither of them would last much longer, John started angling his hips until Sherlock let out a scream that let him know he had found what he was looking for. Hitting his prostate with every thrust John fisted Sherlock's neglected cock as his name poured from those sinful lips like a mantra.

"John, John... John so close... So, so close... " with that John took the forgotten cigarette from the ash tray and took a long pull. Mimicking Sherlock's earlier action, he forced there lips together and parted them. Once again sharing the smoke between them. "Come, my love. " John whispered in his ear, low and husky, and just like that, Sherlock came. A loud moan escaping his lips, sounding raw, like it was ripped from his very soul. Soon after, John came with Sherlock's name on his lips. Filling the consulting detective with pulse after pulse of his hot seed. John pulled out of his boyfriend before he collapsed hoping his weight wasn't too much for the other.

After they both came down from their highs, they turned on their sides to look at each other. "When did you start smoking?" Sherlock asked in a small blissed out voice.

"I don't quite remember, really. It was after I met you. Early on, I think." John replied, smiling at the tone in Sherlock's voice.

" And you've manage to keep it from me this long?" The consulting detective asked, a small frown creasing his brow. how couldn't he have noticed?

"If I'd known it would turn you on so much I wouldn't have" The blogger replied with a small chuckle.

"God, you're so sexy." Sherlock nuzzled into his side, "I love you"

"I love you too, you git. "

* * *

I am uploading this because of a friend... Let's call her "Honey." So Honey convinced me to post this... Hope you enjoyed!

Please read and review! If you find any mistakes do tell...


End file.
